Huggles
by Xiola-Nobody
Summary: A cute sad Zemyx.


**Huggles**

**AN: Background: Zexion, is a senior in high school. He moved in with his fiancé Demyx a while back. Demyx is a first year in college.**

I lay curled up on the corner of the bed. It had been a horrible day. If this was how everyday was going to be like then I don't think I could last the other 260 days. I could barely make one.

A stray tear falls and silently hits my pillow I'm clinging on to. The itch is back and stronger than ever. It had been gone for three months. Sad to think that one day could ruin all the progress that I had made.

A sob escapes my mouth. Please, oh god, let him get home quickly. …I don't think I could last much longer. Another sob passes as my mind goes to earlier today.

I thought this time it would've been different, but no. Every high school is the fucking same. I clutch the pillow tighter though it does nothing to stop the urges. If anything it makes me feel more alone than ever and makes my urges become stronger.

I hear the door open and close.

"Babe, I'm home." I hear him call.

But I can't move. I'm crying too hard.

"Zex?" He walks into our room, "Oh no, Zexy are you okay?"

I shake my head and try to speak, "H-h-hu-h," I swallow, "Hug-Huggles."

That was our word. The word that meant I need help. Usually I used it in public but it served its purpose now, when words came hard for me to say.

His face falls to a frown and he crawls into bed, spooning me. Just holding me tight. After my shuddering sobs had seceded to quiet whimpers and the occasional hiccup he asks, "Show me your wrists please."

I nod and shift to face him. He lifts up my long sleeved shirt sleeves. No new wounds. Only ugly scars remain up and down both my arms. I look away, disgusted and shamed. That was a different life. I'm past that now.

Demyx gently caresses my cheek and guides my face to face his. He stares into my eyes then kisses me. it's a soft sweet kiss. One that lets me know I am loved.

"I am so proud of you." He whispers.

I smile as happy tears threaten to fall. I cling to him as if my life depended on it, which in a way it id.

Kissing his neck I mutter "Love yous'" quietly.

He smiles, "So what happened today?"

I stop my actions, my heart sinking. I fiddle with my hair and the silver rainbow ring that is on my ring finger.

"I…just don't like high school. Can't I just drop out?"

"If you want to work at McDonalds the rest of your life."

"I'm pretty okay with that."

"No! You will finish high school, go to college, and get a great job animating video games, k?"

I smile and blush as he remembers my life's goals.

"But really Zex, what happened?"

I sigh and mumble, "They just made fun of me and…yeah."

Demyx gives me a look that tells me that he doesn't believe me.

"There's more to that. I know you and teasing would not bring you down to this mood."

Tears pop up in my eyes again.

"They…they cornered me and-"

"Did they hurt you?"

Concern is laced in his voice.

"No…but they…they threatened me…and they outed me…in front of everyone," I whisper the last part.

"What are their names." Demyxs' voice is eerily calm.

"It's okay though. I can take care of myself. As long as your with me I can." I smile weakly.

Demyx pulls away and stares me in the eyes, "They lay one fucking hand on you and we will press charges."

I smile, stronger now and kiss him.

Maybe I will survive the other 270 days.

**A/N: Happy Halloween. This practically wrote itself one day in my College Algebra class. I just…needed fluffy comfort that day. And thus this was produced. **

**Apologies for disappearing on everyone. I am just so stressed and ugh. I hate humans. They always break your heart. And don't even get me started on school. It was a stupid, stupid, stuuuuuuupppiiiid idea for me to think that I could get all my college classes out right now. **

**Its okay Xiola, they said, you'll do good Xiola, they said, you're smart Xiola, you won't die of stress they said. Ugh. They are liars ;-;**

**All of my classes right now are advanced except for one. I mean, College Chem, College Algebra, and Honors English? God damn! I'm dyyyying!**

**On a different note, I've been getting lots of readers…and I would love to update more often, but is blocked at school. Buuuut Wattpad isn't! So I think I just might, miiiiiight, start posting my oneshots there. I'm under the same username and all.**


End file.
